


Gotta start somewhere

by iwannabefixed



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Coming Out, Gen, Happy, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Late Night Conversations, Trans Girl Marco Diaz, Trans Marco, Trans Marco Diaz, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-24 04:59:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18564406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwannabefixed/pseuds/iwannabefixed
Summary: If you'll have to tell everyone, where else to start other than your best friend.





	Gotta start somewhere

**Author's Note:**

> Go easy on me, my first work in this fandom. ❤ Just caught up to the second season and got inspired. Sorry for any grammatical errors and punctuation, English is my second language.

The crickets sang in the dark of a lazy evening. It has been a busy day of saving the universe but again, it was always like that. Marco was glad he could breathe again - she hated that corset. The dress was great to wear, a wonderful feeling, but honestly, it would be nice if he could move in it. Today was another day at St. Olga's, which meant another excuse to wear a princess gown.

She really loved being called a girl, didn't she?

There was nothing quite like being percieved as a girl, by thousands of princesses looking up to you.

She knew already, from the first time she went there with Star - she wanted this. To be like this. First she thought maybe she just liked being a princess for the spotlight. She quickly realised that was not the case, the morning after, when she got out of bed and had to put on regular clothes to go to school. She wasn't _this_.

That was the day she realised she probably wasn't a boy.

She spent many restless nights trying to figure out what was happening to her. She trying to convince herself that she just likes feminine things. She liked both feminine _and_ masculine.

Maybe she once tried to go to school with make-up on, hoping no one would notice. If course, everyone noticed. Jackie complimented her. She didn't wear the make-up again.

Maybe she bought some clothes at the girl section. And maybe she wore it sometimes under her hoodie, and maybe it helped her with confidence.

And maybe, _just maybe_ , she started calling herself _she_ in her head.

She was a girl. And it's fine.

The next step is telling. Everyone.

She sighed, closing her eyes. Star next to her perked up and looked over. She spoke up with her toothbrush hanging out of her mouth

"Something wrong, Marco?"

_Well, if I have to tell, I should probably start with Star._

She opened her eyes and looked in the mirror. There was a boy, with brown hair and eyes, a mole on his cheek, and dark circles under his eyes.

"Yeah, actually. Could we talk?"

Star stopped brushing her teeth and spat out the toothpaste, washing her mouth out.

"Of course. What's up? Something with Jackie?" Star grinned, smile from ear to ear.

"No, it's... something else," Marco scratched behind her neck.

_Should I be doing this? Of course, I can trust Star. But, what if..._

"Well?" the blondie blinked, waiting for her friend to continue.

"Sometimes, there's a... thing that happens. With humans. Don't know if you have it on Mewni, probably not. Or maybe you do, what do I know? Well, when I'm saying it now, maybe you actually do-"

"Spit it out, Marco." Star now stood there, facing her with her arms crossed, wand in hand, in the bathroom, late at night.

"Well, sometimes, people... are born into... wrong bodies? It's complicated to explain."

Star's face scrunched up slightly, trying to decipher what he was saying. Or maybe trying to associate it to something on Mewni, who knows with her.

"So like, you're a human but you get born like, a dog?" she said, confused.

"No, no, it's more like..." Marco started to panic. Breathe in, breathe out. "I just think that I was born into the wrong body. You know? Like, I was... supposed to be... a..."

Her voice trailed off.

"A?" prompted Star. She wasn't getting this, was she?

"A... a girl," Marco whimpered. She lowered her eyes to the ground and waited for Star's verdict.

"Huh."

"What?" She looked up again, Star still looked puzzled.

"So, you was born as a boy," she started, " but you were  _supposed_ to be a girl. Am I getting this right?"

"Yeah," sighed Marco, "we call it "being transgender." Or trans, for short."

"Alright," Star chimed, turning to the mirror again, started brushing her hair with her wand.

"'Alright?' That's... it?" asked Marco. Now she was the puzzled one. Wasn't Star supposed ti have a lot of questions about the human life? Has she just accepted her?

"Yeah. What am I supposed to say?"

"I dunno. 'You're really brave for telling me, Marco, you're really awesome and I will now treat you as the girl you are?' Something really stupid and cliché?"

"Really? Why would you have to be so brave to say that you're a girl? That's kinda dumb. And I won't treat you any different - I mean, unless you want me to. I always kinda treated you like a girl," Star giggled.

"Yeah, I guess," chuckled Marco, "that's what made me realise that, you know? The princesses at Saint O's, I was just... one of them. And honestly, I don't want to stop beong one of them."

"Aw, Marco, that's really sweet!" she half-yelled, half-whined, "you can be a princess if you want! Just let me..."

Star put her wand out in from of her, holding it in her outstretched hands, pointing it at Marco's chest.

"Hey, hey hey hey! Stop! Don't!" Marco held out her arms in front of her, shielding herself from the (probably botched) spell Star wanted to cast.

"What? Why?" Star let down her wand.

"I just, that would be... weird, you know? Just waking up and going to school with like, a new body. I wanna just, take this slow, you know? Adjust. Let others adjust."

"Okay," said Star softly.

"You know, I am proud of you telling me," she said after a silent second, "I've never met anyone like you. It seems like a pretty big deal, huh?"

"Yeah, it is kinda a big deal," chuckled Marco, "it's just gonna change my entire life, nothing huge or anything."

They started laughing. Any tension caused by Marco's awkwardness or Star's confusion vanished.

"So, what will you do now?"

"I don't know. I think I'll grow my hair out. It'll take a while so I have plenty of time to tell anyone else."

"Does that change anything? In our friendship, I mean," Star asked, suddenly a drop of sadness floating in her eyes.

"No, of course not! It's gonna be the same. Maybe a little better because I'll steal your clothes, but mostly it'll stay the same," Marco winked awkwardly.

"Will you still be called Marco?" She seemed a lot calmer after her reassurance.

Marco thought about this. She tried to look for names that would sound like her but she couldn't. Marco was perfect - even if it wasn't a girl's name.

"I don't know. Probably. I have time before I tell anyone else. I would like you to keep this a secret, alright, Star? Until I'm ready?" Marco had hope in her eyes.

"Of course, Marco. Come here, guuurl!" Star yelled excitedly, hugging Marco while her voice sounded a bit like Pony Head's.

Marco laughed and buried her face in Star's hair: " Thank you, Star. I can always count on you."

 

The moment Star closed the door to her bedroom, she called Janna. Everyone knew even before Marco came to school the next day.


End file.
